The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Hearts Contained
by ArtemusAensland
Summary: Link has found a way to reunite with Midna. But upon his return, an ominous evil looms over Hyrule. It's up to him, Midna, Zelda, and a new ally to stand against the coming darkness and prevent the revival of an ancient demon. Rated M for future language, violence, and romantic situations. (DOUBLE CHAPTER UPDATE!: 4/29/14)
1. Last Glimmer of Hope

Hearts Contained

Chapter 1: The Last Glimmer of Hope

(Author's Note)

Greetings and salutations readers. I am ArtemusAensland, and this is something I've been mulling over for a year now and finally decided to act on it.

I used to write a lot. Various short stories that I did for fun. Though in the past years I stopped completely for no discernable reason. Since I recently rediscovered my love for The Legend of Zelda series, I've decided to try my hand at prose again.

So please review and offer all the criticisms you can. I'd love to get better as a writer with your help.

There's a more indepth and personal authors note in my profile so please check it if you like this

Also while the story is "Romance/Adventure" this first chapter is more "Hurt/Comfort/Friendship"

NOW without any further blabbing and blorking, legal stuff and then the show.

The writer known as ArtemusAensland does not own nor claim to own the IP known as The Legend of Zelda or anything related to it. It is owned by Nintendo. He does not receive profit by publishing this work of fanfiction.

* * *

The sun was setting as Ilia, the young woman of Ordon, sat in thought at the Ordon Spring. It had been several weeks since the nightmare of Twilight descended on Hyrule. Most people were overjoyed and returned to their daily lives with renewed vigor and love of life and light. All, except one…

Ilia's best friend since childhood: Link.

Link was the one who beat back the Twilight as the Hero Chosen by the Gods. His first day back in Ordon after the crisis passed, he told her, the village children, and a few adults of his adventures. Dungeon crawling, puzzle solving, meeting the princess, becoming a wolf of all things! The stories he told stretched the boundaries of imagination and comprehension. Not to mention the danger and evil creatures that he defeated. Starting at rats and bats, and ending with his slayings of dragons, humongous skeleton beasts, and two powerful kings of evil. The young man recounted his journeys with an air of humbleness, as he never forgot to credit those that helped him: The Princess, the Zoras, Telma and the Resistance, those at Kakariko, the Yetis, the Ooccoo, and… Midna.

Ilia picked up on something no one else did when he mentioned the Twilight Princess. Not an easy feat as the young man was good at concealing emotions, but to her it was clear as day. The trembling in his voice, his break of eye contact, the pooling near his eyes… Midna was the first ally he had on his mission. Although they started slightly resistant towards each other with the lad's confusion and the imp's attitude, they quickly became trusted and close partners. Ilia knew that her departure and breaking of the Mirror of Twilight broke his heart, even though he never said it.

When Link returned to work on the ranch, Ilia noticed that something changed in him. He would leave his house, go to work, and then return to his home. He never talked to anyone he ran into on the way. He rarely looked up from his feet. He stopped talking to the kids, stopped helping the adults outside of work, and stopped riding Epona for fun. He just… stopped being who he was. He never answered his door when anyone came to him. Even Colin, who looked to Link like an older brother or father, couldn't get through.

She decided enough was enough, and made her way to Link's house at the edge of town. Upon climbing the ladder, she knocked a bit more forcefully than usual.

"Link, it's Ilia, are you there?" She asked. No response.

"Link I need to talk. Link?" Still nothing.

"If you still say nothing I'm coming in there, you stubborn mule!"

Yet, again nothing. Sighing in exasperation, she jiggled at the door knob, surprised to find it unlocked. She stormed in. Not seeing him anywhere, she spun around, looked up and saw him sitting at the windowsill staring out at the sunset. "There you are you…" She climbed the ladder to face the recent recluse. "Link, we have to talk about your attitude as of late!"

"…go home, Ilia." He said with almost a whisper. Not turning to face the young woman.

"No, Link, I'm sick of you not being you! You're pushing people away! You're not yourself, and I…"

"Ilia!" He yelled as he faced her. And she saw it. His eyes were almost completely red. Streams of tears seemed tattooed on his face. "…please" He whimpered out. "…leave me alone."

"Goddesses, Link…" Her expression softened immediately. She saw something the hordes of evil would've killed to see. The Hero was defeated. Not by the blade of a sword, but by the shards of a broken heart. Ilia came closer to Link and laid her hand upon his cheek. "Link… you can't keep living like this."

He looked down and away from her. "…who said I wanted to keep living?"

"Don't you ever say that! Not you!" She embraced her hero hugging his head to her chest. The human contact was enough. Link wrapped his arms around her as the floodgates burst open. He buried his head in her chest as he let out his wailing cries. Ilia couldn't hold back either as her tears began to fall. In between his moaning sobs he'd pound the side of his fist against the edge of the windowsill, as if he wanted to inflict the most amount of pain on himself.

"Why, Ilia?" he managed to choke out. "Gods damn it, why?! Why did she do it? Why did she break it and leave me!?"

"I can't say, Link." She whispered out. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I loved her! She made me feel more important than any Spirit or Goddess could ever… Oh, Gods, I feel empty! Physically empty, hollow… vacant… I…"

"Shhh… I know, Link, I know. Let it all out…" She ran her fingers through Link's hair, trying anything to give her friend some comfort in his darkest hour.

He looked on his hand where his Triforce mark would show. He yelled out and slammed the fist against the windowsill again. "Triforce of Courage… that's a laugh. She was my… courage. She was my spirit… Goddesses, she was my light." He choked out an empty chuckle at the irony of that statement.

Ilia kissed the top of his head. "I know. Every time you spoke of her it was with the utmost admiration. You and she saved everyone… and everything." The two Ordonians stayed in their embrace for minutes until Link's sobs subsided.

"What can I do, Ilia? I can't go on without her… I…"

She closed her eyes as tears began to form. "I don't know, Link. I just don't know…" She looked at him as he looked back. "Are you absolutely sure that Mirror thing was the only way? It can't be fixed?"

"It's not like before. It went to dust… and even then it was her magic that reformed it…" Despair again claimed his voice.

"There's nothing? No other way to go between worlds?"

"…not to my knowledge, no."

She thought for a few seconds. "Not to your knowledge… maybe… but what about to someone else's knowledge?"

Link pulled away to properly converse with his friend. "What are you saying?" He asked, cleaning his face with his wrist wrap.

"You said that the Princess possesses the Triforce of Knowledge?"

"Triforce of Wisdom, but yeah." He corrected.

"Well… maybe she knows of a way. According to you, she does know a lot about magic and how to use it…"

"Yeah, maybe…" He said with a small glimmer of hope in his eye. "But I don't know. She would've said something earlier… and she's probably busy at the castle after all this…"

"Link, listen to me." Ilia interrupted the hero's thoughts and gently cupped her hands on his face. "If there's one thing you taught me during all the Twilight craziness it's that every last piece of hope you find is worth holding on to. I never gave up on you… and you shouldn't ever give up hope on her."

Link did something he hadn't done in what felt like a long time. He smiled. He kissed Ilia on the cheek and hugged her tight. "Thank you. Thank you. Ilia." She smiled brightly as she returned the hug.

^^^^^(The Next Morning)^^^^^

"You all set?" Ilia asked as Link got up on Epona.

"Yeah, more or less. Most of the stuff I got on my journey's with Zelda at the castle."

Ilia chuckled. "Really? Never thought you'd need any of them?"

"Ha! I don't think I need exploding arrows to help herd goats."

"I'm glad you're back in green again. It suits you" Ilia said. She picked up his Hylian shield and held it out for him to take. "The monsters are gone, but if worse comes to worse you should protect yourself."

He leaned down to pick up the shield, and gave a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Ilia. For everything."

She smiled. "Don't push Epona too hard. And promise me you'll be careful."

"When am I not?" He laughed as he began to ride off.

Watching the young man follow his heart into the distance she had one thought replay in her mind. "Please find her, Link. Please… find her."

^^^^^(Hyrule Castle)^^^^^

To say that Zelda was exhausted was an understatement. Not only was the castle damaged during the final battle with Ganondorf, but he killed her advisors and other trusted staff before Link and Midna could get to him. Leaving her to oversee her country, the palace reconstruction, and many other things all by herself. She was more than capable in her mind and spirit to handle these responsibility, but her body was still tired after all the events. Finally, a few days prior, she appointed an architect to oversee the reconstruction, and appointed someone in the court to address the problems the people brought forth as she rested.

Although, the most aggravating thing were those dreaded letters. Shortly after what was now called the Twilight Crisis ended, she received letters from the princes of neighboring kingdoms. Labrynna, Holodrum, Arceus, Korodai, Malaeth, and many others requested her hand in marriage. Something she dreaded growing up. When she was younger her mother and father told her she would be married to a prince from another kingdom. While that excited her younger self, as she grew older, she detested the thought of being with someone who only saw her for political gain. After her parents died, however, she knew she would have to eventually, to become a full Queen. Though now it was plainly obvious these cretins were seeking her hand at a time of supposed weakness, with the kingdom recovering. She briefly mused to change the rules. After all, she was still Absolute Ruler of Hyrule as the Crown Princess. But now, those thoughts were clouded in sleep.

While the sleep that lasted more than 10 hours did help, she did not want to get up and do anything. For the first time in her life… she allowed herself to sleep in. Until there was a knock at the door.

"Ugh, sorry, but your princess is in another castle." She moaned out.

"I hope so, because it looks like flying Bullbo's went through this one!" A familiar voice said. Zelda shot up.

"Link? Hold on one second." She got up off the bed and closed her eyes as a light enshrouded her. Her night-gown transformed into her traditional royal clothes. Finished, she went to the door and opened it. "Hello, Link." She greeted.

"Hello, Princess." Link replied as the two hugged.

"Please, there's no need for formalities between us." The hug broke, but she still held his hands. "Where have you been these past weeks? I could've used some muscle in the rebuilding effort."

He looked away slightly. "That's… kind of what I'm here for."

She looked slightly confused, but smiled nonetheless. "Do come in. I have some tea if you're interested."

"Just water is fine." He said as she walked to a part of the room that had a small kitchenette. Link obviously knew her room wasn't the one where they first met, but he didn't think her quarters would be so… huge. He though it was bigger than his house. Her bed was large with a curtain around it. There was a small kitchenette where she was preparing tea, there was a round table with four chairs a few feet across from her bed, and there was a desk with stationary on the other side of the room.

He saw her returning with the tea and water so he sat at the table. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Zelda asked.

Link took a drink, but didn't return eye contact. "Zelda… I must be honest. I haven't been well at all since… that day." He didn't elaborate on "that day," but she knew what day he was referring to. "I've felt… completely hollow… empty. Like I've been opened up and my soul's been scooped out of me."

"Midna…" Zelda said softly, before sitting right next to the hero. "You love her."

Link felt tears well up in his eyes. He nodded.

"Link… oh Link, you poor boy." She wiped the tears away with her gloved hand. "So young and completely enveloped by love, and the pain of the heartache it can bring…"

Link grabbed the Princess' hand. "This is a longshot… but do you know of anything? Anything that can bring me to her? Anything that will allow me just to see her or talk to her?" Tears began falling again. "I can't live without her. I know people say that about everyone… but I literally can't. I can feel the emptiness inside me eating away at everything. I'm losing myself to my despair! Please! Please, I…" He looked at Zelda, and saw her mood darken. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close as he began to cry audibly.

"I'm sorry, Link." Zelda lamented, beginning to cry herself. "I am so sorry. There's nothing I can think of. The only way into that land is the Mirror of Twilight…" Link gave into his sorrow and let out his anguished sobs, shaking into his sadness as he felt his soul disappear into a well of hopelessness.

Zelda nuzzled the top of his head and stroked his hair. Between her own tears she hummed a gentle lullaby her mother taught her. Whenever thunderstorms or imaginary monsters in the darkness scared her as a child, her mother's voice and gentle loving arms would alleviate all young fears. She knew for Link, though, it would be fruitless.

This was it. The end of the hero. Like a poison dart, the sorrow and grief in his heart will grow and grow and, one day it will consume him.

Unless…

She had no idea where the thought came from, but she then remembered one obscure legend from the era of the Hero of Time. When Link began to calm down from his shuddering sobs, she spoke. "Link, follow me."

"W-wha…" Before he could think of what was happening she took his hand and lead them to her desk. There were two inkwells on the desk and she turned one clockwise. A nearby bookshelf shifted into the wall revealing a spiral staircase. As the descended the hidden stairs, Zelda snapped her fingers and light came from her hand. When they reached the bottom, Link finally spoke. "Where are we, Zelda?"

"The Forgotten Archive." She said as her light shone brighter, exposing the contents of the room. The air was dusty. There were several bookshelves covered in cobwebs. On the ground were old armors, weapons, and artifacts. "This was a place that served as a shelter when I was younger. After I grew up, it was left alone and forgotten." On her free hand, she materialized a small flame on her finger to burn away the thick cobwebs from a bookshelf. "Stored here are remnants of kingdoms past… these are the written records of the history of Hyrule and my family. And if we're lucky…" She ran her fingers across the spines of several books stopping at a book bound in green. "Here it is! I read this once as a child. 'Legends of Time.'"

"What's it say?" Link asked.

"This must've been buried in my mind." Zelda flipped through several pages and read aloud. "'On the edge of the kingdom's reach lies a Temple in a Tomb. Rested in there, is the Magic Mirror. If darkness falls on the sacred realm, use it to reach what needs to be purified.' There is a place that matches this description." She closed the book and turned to Link. "On the very edge of Hyrule's boundaries at the east is a temple disguised as a tomb. There is a Magic Mirror there."

Link's ears perked up upon hearing the word "mirror." "What kind of Magic Mirror?"

"If a being of evil lays its hands upon the Triforce, the Golden Land will be corrupted into a world of Darkness. The Six Sages from the time of the Hero of Time created it as a contingency plan if he failed as a way to enter the Dark World." Zelda ascended the staircase with the book, and with Link not far behind. "It's meant to hone in on worlds darker than our own. Luckily for us, the Hero of Time was successful, and thus it was not needed. And with Ganondorf dead, the Dark World should have returned to being the Sacred Realm."

"And you think this Mirror can transport me to the Twilight Realm?" Link asked with renewed hope and light in his voice. The two made it back to her room.

Zelda stopped and put her hand on his shoulder. "That's the thing, Link. I'm not sure. The Mirror exists I know this, but I don't know if it'll transport you there or not. It could, but it could transport you some place dark and evil, or not work at all, or even _kill_ you!" She looked deep into his eyes with pure concern. "You must understand this before you and Epona go galloping off."

"Oh, I understand it, all right…" He said with determination. "I understand that this is the last chance to reunite with the only person in my life that can make me happy. The only person that can bring me back from this pit inside me." He clenched his fist tight as his Triforce mark began to glow. "Even if I get thrown into the pit of demise itself, I'll crawl right out of it to see her again!" He then marched to the door.

"Link," Zelda said as she ran next to him and grabbed his arm. "Rest. Head off tomorrow. You've had an emotional day and look completely exhausted."

Link sighed. Despite his enthusiastic burst, he had to admit it was hard to keep his eyes open. He looked out the window to the balcony and saw the sun beginning to set. He sighed in exasperation. "You're right… It's getting harder to think…"

Zelda giggled. "There's a vacant guest room next door. Feel free to rest as long as you need."

Link smirked as he opened the door to the hallway. "Do I get a tea cozy and secret staircase in my room?"

"Get some sleep, hero." She said with playful feigned annoyance, giving him one last smile before he closed the door.

Zelda sighed as she sat down on her bed. Her royal garb glowed bright as it magically turned back into her white nightgown adorned with royal embroidery and a Triforce symbol across her chest tying it all together.

Again from the back of her mind, she felt… apprehension. Similar to the days before Zant's invasion. She was inactive on those gut feelings before. This time she took them to heart. She had no doubt Link would find the Mirror. He would find a way to Midna even if he had to fight through the entire pantheon of Gods themselves. But what would he bring back? Something was out there, she could feel it. Her guards and knights were still recovering. Despite their best efforts, they were in no condition to fight evil.

She then recalled a rumor, of a wandering warrior, and hatched a plan of her own as she sat at her desk to write a letter for carrier pigeon, and bringing out her father's old red book of secret contacts.

^^^^^(The Next Morning)^^^^^

The drawbridge opened, and from the darkness inside the castle stepped out The Hero Chosen by the Gods. Zelda kept Link's weapons safe after their journey ended. With no Midna, for now, to keep his inventory in a shadow pocket, Link took only his bow, quiver, a bomb bag, his lantern, and two bottles one with red chu jelly, the other with yellow. His bow and quiver rested on his back behind his shield, while the others were jerry rigged to his belt. He lifted his horse whistle and called his trusted Epona to him.

"Link…" He heard from behind him. He turned and saw Zelda holding something in her hands. "I want you to have this." She handed him a sheathed sword. "This was my father's. Now, it'll serve you." Link drew the sword from the hilt and examined it. It was like Zelda's, only wider and a bit stronger. Not as strong as the Master Sword, but possibly on par with the Ordon blade.

"Thank you, Zelda. I'll return it in one piece." He smiled as he sheathed the blade and strapped it to his back behind the bow.

The Princess leaned in and gave him a short sweet kiss. "I wish you luck, my dear friend, but something tells me you do not need it."

He continued a warm smile as he climbed the saddle, and rode off to the east. Determination was set in his gaze, but his mind was a total thunderstorm. So many emotions raged inside the young man's heart and soul. Fear, apprehension, and sorrow were at total war with hope, courage and resolve. But above all that was love. He loved his two best friends, Ilia and Zelda. They were lights in his darkest hour. When he was down, they picked him up, and showed him the path to find his heart. Above all else, he loved Midna. The imp that showed him an entire universe outside his ranch. It mattered not if she was imp, Twili, Princess… he loved Midna. The woman behind the titles. The woman who fought by his side. The woman who helped show him the man inside the boy. The woman who without her, all of Hyrule and Twilight would be lost. Link may be called The Hero, but that title, to him, also belonged to her.

As she watched the green garbed man ride after his heart into the horizon, Zelda closed her eyes and offered a silent prayer as a single tear traveled down her right cheek.

_Farore, watch over your chosen champion. Guide him to his other soul. Nayru, grant them love, so they may find peace and happiness with each other. Din, grant him strength to face his coming challenges. Please, may you all be with him…_

Zelda turned to a nearby guard. "I'm heading to my quarters to rest. Send word that I shall not be disturbed until I leave at my own accord."

"Right away, your highness." The guard answered as she went to spread the Princess' word through the castle. Zelda headed right away to her room. Rest, however, was the furthest thing from her mind.

^^^^^End Chapter 1^^^^^

_Oh Yes,_

_I do feel sad._

_And I am glad to see a shadow_

_Here on a path._

- Omnium Gatherum "Everfields" (New World Shadows, 2011)

* * *

AUTHORS CLOSING NOTE.

That line "pit of demise" was me trying to think of a Hylian synonym for "Hell." I also want to end with a song quote in ALL my writings because music is the most important thing to me and those songs are what plays in my head over and over when I write. So with that being said, I hope people who read this like it and offer their thoughts. It was a tough to write and more emotional than I thought, so please review. I need your help to get better.

Oh and let me know if I bone the continuity from the games!


	2. Bounty Hunter: Gareth

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: TWILIGHT HEARTS CONTAINED

Chapter 2: Bounty Hunter: Gareth

AUTHORS NOTE

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and ESPECIALLY the one who fav'd. That is the coolest thing anyone's ever done.

To ForGG, that's fine brohammed. You're free to have that opinion. If you want to search for a comic called Change of Gradation, it's where I got the idea to use the Magic Mirror from ALttP. And it has Link not being so sad. Check it out. It's adorable.

So yeah… time for my Original Character. I based his outfit on a character from something not related to Zelda at all. His character though is original. I'll explain later. Also he curses like a sailor. If you're offended by words like "fuck," well then you've probably already closed this tab…

Again, the author presently known as ArtemusAensland does not own the Intellectual Property known as The Legend of Zelda or any other related trademarks. Those are owned by Nintendo.

* * *

Link had to be getting close to the border of Hyrule. He'd been riding for hours nonstop. The map and directions from the book were very vague. With the only clue of "EAST" being his only lead. He saw the sun beginning to set. He was traveling along a wooded area, and figured that'd be a place to stop. Epona slowed down and stopped near a large oak, and Link climbed down. "Rest up, girl. We're riding out at dawn tomorrow."

Epona then trotted to a nearby river and moved her head down to take a drink. Link knew she had a good idea, and scooped some water for himself. After a few drinks he sat down at the edge. He turned his gaze to the setting sun descending behind a mountain range. The sky began to take on a rusty orange hue. Link felt a bittersweet nostalgia wash over him.

"You know, they say this is the time when our world and the Twilight world cross over…" He sighed and looked up at the stars beginning to peek through the sky. "This time of day, for the past weeks, has… has been the only time I haven't felt empty." He then looked at his reflection in the water. "When the sun sets, I feel as if she's still here. Still in my shadow. Still waiting to pop up and joke about my cap. Still there to offer me advice and assure me that I'm not alone in this fight."

Tears threatened to gloss over his eyes. But a quick wipe with his sleeve and a sniffle successfully fought them back. He then felt something nuzzle against the back of his head. He turned and saw Epona's face greeting his, trying all she could to drive away the dark clouds from her master's head. Link smiled, stood up, and stroked her mane.

"I'll find her. Even if it takes me a thousand years, I'll find her." He walked to a nearby tree to rest for the night, but something caught the corner of his eye. He turned slightly to face the forest. Something flashed in his peripheral vision: something reflective. After a few more seconds, he saw the silver gleam again.

"Epona, stay here. I'll be back soon." Link said, heading steadfast into the woods. He walked several meters into the forest, brushing past wayward branches, until he reached a stone pillar. The pillar was part of several in a circumference around a hole in the ground lined with stone. Each pillar had a Triforce shaped reflective surface facing the west, facing the sunset.

After circling the pit several times, he saw a wooden door on the northern most wall. What remained of a wooden staircase circled the inside of the pit, the flow of time haven broken down most of it. Thankfully, vines sprouted near the doorway, offering a makeshift ladder that Link was accustomed to from his journeys.

Upon descending the vines, Link observed offerings on the floor. Various old plates and vases that must've contained flowers or other various offerings were shattered and scattered across the floor. They also being victims of time's ravages. He also made note of some Rupees strewn across. They were larger and older than the one's he collected.

"Must've been from an older time…" he mused to himself. When he made it to the door, he saw a eulogy inscribed over it. It was slightly weathered, but still legible.

"_Here lies the solitary soldier, who bravely gave his life during the Gerudo King's insurrection. This soldier was the only one who fell on that dark day, giving time for her highness' escape. All who enter do so with respect and dignity."_

"Wow." Link breathed out. He had a thought, but kept it to himself. '_Where was that soldier's bravery when I had to get Ralis and Ilia to Kakariko?' _He opened the wood door, and found it to be predictably pitch black. He took out his lantern and entered the tomb. It was a change of pace compared to the dungeons he previously fought his way through. So far, this tomb was just a tight hallway. No other doors to throw him off guard. No rustling of Stalfos bones or Bokobins stumbling about. He didn't even hear or see any Keese. He had to admit, he was kind of bored.

After half a minute of walking, he reached a stone coffin atop a large stone cube, covered in various etchings that were crumbling away.

"Oh… he's here." Link sat down his lantern and knelt next to the soldier's resting place. He closed his eyes and said, "I thank you for your sacrifice." before offering a silent prayer to the forgotten and unsung hero.

Suddenly, and startling the young man in green, the monument began to move backwards revealing a hole in the floor. Link kicked a stone down the hole and it hit the ground quickly. He jumped down soon after and found himself facing another long hall way. This one however seemed to descend at an angle slightly. Torches lined the hallway's walls and light up every time Link passed. Link barely noticed. He was getting closer. He could feel it in his bones.

After another few steps, he noticed that the walls were suddenly further away from him. He was in a larger room. Another step and he saw an unlit torch pillar. Upon lighting it, the torches that lined the walls of the room lit instantly. He was in a giant domed room with various etchings on the walls depicting the Hero of Time in combat with the three guardians of the Spiritual Stones. Link always found it hard to believe that such a young child was able to single handedly save the world from Ganondorf's insurgency, until Link himself had to finish the job. On the other side of the room, there was a giant stone door with the Triforce inscribed on it. The mirror had to be on the other side!

Before he could start towards the door… he heard footsteps behind him. He unsheathed his sword and shield. Someone followed him. He spun around to face this intruder.

"Oh, so you're the one I was told about." A deep male voice rang out. Out from the shadows stepped the warrior. He was the same height as Link, if not an inch or so taller. He had black hair similar to Link, though thinner so it laid flatter. His ears were pointed like all Hylians, though the right one was slightly deformed as if it part of it was torn off. His eyes were brown and a scar traveled down the left side of his face.

Link also made note of his flashy wardrobe. He wore a long-sleeved red coat with ten buttons that hung past his knees. It wasn't buttoned up. He had a black vest fastened together with four red ropes across the buttons. Under that was a white shirt which obviously concealed chain mail. On the man's belt was a sheathed scimitar with a hand guard that shielded the grip on the left. On the right side of the belt was a smaller holster, which possibly concealed a dagger. Link couldn't tell. The belt held up baggy black pants and black boots that laced up to the shins finished off his outfit.

The man smirked and crossed his arms. "Aren't you a bit too old to be playing hero, kid?" Link scowled at that. Kid? He had to be only a few years younger than this guy. The stranger chuckled. "My name is Gareth, the most sought after bounty hunter in this kingdom and ALL the neighboring regions."

Link did not look impressed at all. Gareth scoffed. "The guy who stopped the Subrosian rebellion in Holodrum? Me. The guy who wiped out the bandit hordes in Korodai? Me. The guy who fended off Bokoblin slavers away from Horon Village for a week without any injury? Me!"

Link still said nothing, continuing his stare down of the braggart.

"Really? Nothing? Man, the fucking people you meet out in the boonies." Gareth's shoulders fell. Usually his boasts would have people surrendering. "Whatever. I've been hired to get the mirror that lies behind that door. I never heard of this Sheik guy before, but for the amount he's paying me for getting that mirror, I'd steal the crown off a dead king." He then let out a smug laugh. "So are you gonna get out of the way, country boy," Gareth then unsheathed his sword with his right hand and pointed it at the hero. "Or do you want to stay in the path of a one man stampede?"

Link spun his sword around as a silent answer to Gareth's challenge. Gareth smirked. "Heh. Fine by me." The mercenary then charged at Link, ready to backhand a horizontal slice. Link readied a vertical stance to counter the oncoming battler. Swords collided with a loud clang as the two swordsmen vied for dominance. Link's mind went to the final act of his war with Ganondorf, when the two swords clashed against each other to see who'd win the strike. Link pushed, but Gareth was able to push back at a standstill. Link had to admit, the guy was strong. As was his scimitar.

Gareth was slightly shocked at his opponent's power. At this point he'd shatter his adversary's blade and at least take out an eye. He'd have to change tactics. He exerted more strength as he forced the hero's blade down by his feet with his own sword. Then he shifted his body around to deliver a powerful punch to the side of Link's face.

The force of the blow was so strong, Link was knocked to the ground and bounced a few times before stabilizing himself to his feet. He rubbed his chin to make sure his jaw was still attached. Gareth was slowly sauntering to him. Link knew he couldn't play defense this time. A charge toward the attacker and swords clashed once more. The two swordsmen traded blow after blow. To those uninitiated with sword combat, it would seem the combatants were sparring, or even dancing. The two were evenly matched. If Gareth stabbed, Link countered. If Link swiped, Gareth dodged. After half a minute of swordplay, they found themselves locked in the same stalemate at the start of the battle. Gareth moved again to subdue Link like before, though Link moved with the pressure Gareth was exerting and rolled out of the way. In mid roll, Link dropped his sword and shield and readied his bow. On steadying, he took aim and let fly an arrow.

Gareth was a quick thinker, and thanks to the size of his scimitar, he was able to deflect the arrow. Link fired off more arrows that Gareth also blocked. Gareth advanced on the archer, then leaped into the air to try to bring his sword down on the young man. Link rolled out of the way at the last possible second allowing Gareth's sword to strike the floor cracking the stone. Mid roll, Link stabbed an arrow into his bomb bag before readying it.

Gareth pulled his sword out of the floor in time to see Link readying another arrow. He held up his sword to block it, though he didn't notice the blinking red object on the arrow's tip.

It exploded on impact. Gareth flew back several feet and landed face down on the stone floor. Link was shocked that his opponent's sword was still intact.

"Motherfucker!" Gareth yelled. He stumbled up. "Din's fire, kid. That's a new one. Exploding arrows..."

Link placed the bow back on his back and retrieved his sword and shield. He got into a ready position. Gareth wasn't going to pull any punches now.

The bounty hunter dusted off his red coat. "Gotta admit, you're crafty." He then reached for his smaller holster with his left hand. "But you're not the only one with secret weapons." He pulled out what looked like a thick black tree branch. The object was about eight inches long and bent at an obtuse angle to form a handle. It was as black as obsidian and smooth, save for some angular cracks on it that were glowing a light blue. On the tip of the object that Gareth wasn't gripping, a light blue glow emanated from a hole in the middle. Gareth twirled it around his finger a few times.

"This little beauty, is a **Mage Channel**." He smirked then looked directly at Link. "Want to see what it does?" He pointed it at the hero, and a magic energy bolt was flew out of the strange weapon. Link moved away as fast as possible, but the bolt grazed his cheek and scratched the skin. More shots rang out as Link took to running from the magic volleys. They were similar to what he encountered when fighting Puppet Zelda, yet these were smaller and faster, but just as powerful. After a few seconds of chasing Link with magic, Gareth stopped to laugh.

"You know, I'm willing to bet you got a good number of arrows with you," He then spun the mage channel around his finger again. "But this bastard gets its power from the magic ether from the entire world. So basically… I can't run out of ammo."

Link rethought his strategy. He raised his shield as Gareth readied the magic weapon and fired volley after volley. The shots exploded with strong force against the Hylian Shield, forcing him back into the wall. Gareth then lunged a stabbing trust towards Link. Link deflected the sword with the shield, sending Gareth off to the side. Gareth seized the opportunity to kick Link in the stomach before turning to face him again.

Link stumbled back and tried to get some air before Gareth started his magic assault again. Link backed up against the wall again to wait for Gareth's next thrust. When Gareth lunged again, Link this time dodged out of the way and Gareth embedded his sword in the wall.

"Oh, Gods damn it!" Gareth swore, trying to extract his scimitar from the wall. Link seized the opportunity and slashed the bounty hunter across the exposed side. Gareth yelled in pain as he stumbled back, the sword strike being strong enough to break the chain mail under his vest and shirt. Though with the extra force from Link's slash helped to dislodge the sword.

"You fucking little…" Gareth sheathed his sword to clutch his bleeding side. "All right! Kid gloves are off!" He placed his now free hand on the top of his Mage Channel. The strange weapon glowed stronger from its cracks, and a powerful stream of magical energy flowed out like a raging river. Link ran from the barrage, only just staying ahead by a hair. After a few seconds the magic stopped as Gareth caught his breath. Link saw that he looked winded after his attack. Gareth yelled again and unleashed another magic stream. Link again stayed ahead of the attack.

Link saw the opportunity when Gareth caught his breath and closed his eyes. He sheathed his sword, ran up to Gareth, and executed a mortal draw followed by an upward vertical slash.

Gareth stumbled back and unsheathed his sword, swinging it wildly at nothing. He then fell to his knees and dropped his mystic weapon. He fell on his stomach, and braced his upper body with his arms. He reached out for the Mage Channel but his arms gave out and his head hit the floor. Link swung his sword around and sheathed it with a chuckle. Midna always thought his little celebration "dance" was silly. Before he could turn around and head to the next room, Gareth lifted himself up with his sword as a crutch. His breath was ragged and he clutched his side.

"What… the fuck… just happened?!" He stumbled to his feet. "I just got my ass… handed to me… by a guy who smells like wet goat!" Link shot a strange look, but he admitted to himself that he hadn't bathed in a while. Gareth limped to a nearby wall to brace himself, and pointed his sword at Link. "Who the fuck are you buddy?" Link was getting real tired of the mercenary's mouth. "Eight hundred rupees isn't worth this shit! Who are you, the fuck is that mirror, and why are you so bent on getting it?"

"Because that's the only way I can see her again!" Link yelled out. Silence permeated the area.

Gareth blinked a few times. "W… what?"

Link didn't know why, but he opened up to the man who only seconds ago tried to kill him. He told everything: from his capture in the dark world, finding the fused shadows, racing to save Midna, getting the Master Sword, obtaining the Mirror shards, and ending the terrors of Zant and Ganon. It took him a few seconds to talk about Midna shattering the mirror, and finding out about the Magic Mirror. He was able to hold back his tears.

Gareth stared at the floor, processing all the information. After a few seconds, he looked up and spoke. "Holy fuck, you really are the Hero of Hyrule." He then chuckled. "You could've said something."

Link looked at Gareth as if a snake crawled out of his mouth. "…You were trying to ram a sword through my chest."

Gareth opened his mouth to respond, but all that he could say was. "…well shit, you got me there." A few more silent seconds passed before he spoke again. "I'm sorry, man. I just saw the paycheck and… 800 for a dusty old mirror…" Gareth grunted as he stood on his own, right hand still clutching his left side. He walked towards Link and extended his free hand. "On my honor as a soldier of fortune, I extend my deepest apologies for the bat shit craziness back there. I hate getting in between matters of the heart."

Link tentatively shook Gareth's hand. "Didn't know bounty hunters were known for honor."

"Hey, I have a moral compass. I'm no… assassin!" Gareth coughed a bit.

Link crossed his arms. "Really? With that magic show?"

"It wouldn't have killed you… just… hurt a lot." Gareth coughed some more. Harder than last time.

"You okay?" Link asked, wondering if he went too far in fending him off.

"Oh… this is nothing. I've taken… boulders to the back before… You, my friend… fight with true honor and… a sharp, sharp mind." Link smiled and took the compliment. "If you want that Mirror, it's yours. I'm not stopping you." Gareth then limped to go retrieve the Mage Channel.

"Thanks, Gareth." Link then walked to the door, and placed his hands on it. He tried to move it up, but it didn't budge. "Huh…"

"What's the problem?"

"It usually opens when I push on it."

Gareth limped up next to Link and placed his hands on the door. "Here, let me help."

"You sure you can-"

"I'm fine. Ready? One… two…" They lifted on the unspoken three, and after a few seconds of extra exertion, the stone door rose and revealed a large room exposed to natural light. The room was completely empty, save for a pillar with a lockbox on top of it.

That was it. Link then took off running to the pillar while Gareth limped behind. Link opened the lockbox, and there it was. A simple handheld mirror. He picked it up and examined it. It was blue, save for the reflective surface. It looked so ordinary, but he could feel something emanating from it.

"Well, that's it." Gareth said, followed by another wheezing cough. "You know what to do?"

Link said nothing. On his left hand, the Triforce of Courage resonated. He touched the reflection and softly uttered, "…Midna." A beam of light came down from the ceiling surrounding the hero. He felt himself rise into the air.

"Hey! Before you go, I didn't catch your name!" Gareth yelled.

"It's Link." He replied.

Gareth smiled, despite the pain running through him. "Nice to meet you, Link. Hopefully next time we meet, it won't be at the end of each other's blades." Link smiled back before he was completely engulfed in holy light. Gareth shielded his eyes until the light faded. He looked back to where Link was, but the hero was gone. Leaving only the mirror suspended in midair… until it began plummeting.

"Shit!" He yelled before diving to catch the mirror. He was able to grab it, but landed hard on his wounded right side. He screamed out in agony as he felt the tear in his flesh get bigger. He gripped the mirror tightly in reflex. He tried to stand up but the pain was too much. He attempted to crawl back to the previous room as his vision began to blur. He let out one more pained groan before passing out.

This could have been the place where the bounty hunter died in… but his body was picked up by a hand wrapped in bandages and carried out of the tomb.

^^^^^(Twilight)^^^^^

Link opened his eyes as the light faded around him. He was lightheaded from traveling the dimensions. After a few shakes of his head, he took note of his surroundings. Black clouded sky with orange highlights. Squares of Twilight energy emanating from the ground.

"I'm here…" he said with awe. "I'm in the Twilight!" He was in a field, but he didn't care. He was one step closer to her. "Mid-" He spun around to see the Palace of Twilight in the distance, with a pillar of smoke rising from it. He heard the sounds of swords crashing together near the Palace. After a quick feeling of horror washed over him, he unsheathed his sword. "Hang on, Midna! I'm on my way." He then took off running towards the castle as fast as he could go.

^^^^^(End Chapter 2)^^^^^

_My strengths been tested_

_I wear the scars that prove_

_Still I believe that this calling will see me through_

-All That Remains "This Calling" (The Fall of Ideals, 2006)

* * *

Yeah! First action scene which I think turned out okay. Thought it'd be longer in my head… Introduction to Gareth… don't think that went all too smoothly. I think he came off as too antagonistic (i.e. a dickbag), but I hope it at least shed light into his character and my interpretation of Link's character at the end there.

Criticism welcome! I need it!

Also, 10 cookies to who can guess who and/or what I based Gareth's outfit and weapons off of. Big hint: You're looking at it!


	3. Heartfelt Homecoming

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: TWILIGHT HEARTS CONTAINED

Chapter 3: Heartfelt Homecoming

More favs and follows?! You guys are too good to me!

WHOO WHOO Time for plot! This chapter is a hell of a lot shorter than I thought…

ArtemusAensland does not own the IP Legend of Zelda. It is owned by Nintendo. No money is being made from the publishing of this work of fanfiction.

* * *

Moving… He was moving… Gareth couldn't see, hear, and could barely feel, but he sensed he was moving. His hearing slightly returned as he heard hoof beats on dirt road. His sight partially returned as he stirred. Groaning as he felt something wrapped around his midsection.

"Careful… careful," a voice rang out. Gareth's vision was still blurred, but he made out two red eyes of a face masked in wrappings. "Epona, stop. We'll camp here. Go back to sleep." Gareth tried to reach out to touch the person, but they put his hand down. "Return to rest… You will wake when fully healed."

Gareth tried to protest, until unconsciousness covered him again.

^^^^^(The Palace of Twilight)^^^^^

Midna was running. She had been running and hiding for the past hour in her own castle. Running from the serpentine shapes breaking through the walls and doors of her home. Fueled only by adrenaline with her shadow magic running thin, she braced herself against a pillar hoping she finally eluded the beast.

An explosion from a nearby wall produced a dragon that stared the Twilight Princess down. It had a long snake like body. It had two arms with razor sharp claws on its hands. It kept in the air with its black wings. Two fearsome horns adorned its exposed skull head. A deep growl emanated from behind the terrifying fangs. Its eye sockets glowed bright amber, the same color as the massive on the dragon's forehead.

"Traitor…" it hissed out before charging at Midna. Before it hit her, she vanished away leaving her attacker to collide with the pillar.

She reappeared in the middle of the main hallway, and collapsed. She was completely spent and breathing heavily. She heard the battle being raged outside the castle walls. Her supporters fighting tirelessly against the Ikanan-Twili rebels, who challenged her rule from the moment she return. The room began to tremble as another Ikanan Dragon burst from the ground.

"Light loving whore!" It roared at her. "Long live Zant, the true King of Twilight!" Before it could lunge at her, something exploded against its back. The dragon and Midna turned to the door to the outside, and they saw someone clad in green standing in the doorway.

"LINK!" Midna yelled out.

"MIDNA!"

"LIGHT DWELLER!" the dragon roared before charging at Link. Link fired another bomb arrow at the dragon's eye socket. It exploded causing the dragon to thrash around in the air before slamming into the floor. Link then ran up to the dragon, and stabbed the forehead gem and shattered it. The dragon screamed and twisted into the air before exploding into nothing.

Link and Midna stared at each other, not sure the other one was real. Link just crossed the impassible barrier between dimensions just to see her again, and here he was at a complete loss for words.

And like old times, Midna spoke first. "What in the name of sanity are you doing here?!"

Link stuttered a bit before speaking. "Um… it looks like I just saved your life."

Midna stood, feeling some energy returning to her. "Wha… Th… but, how!? The Mirror of Twilight is the only way and I broke it!"

"I… I found another one." Link said, with a small chuckle.

"Y…you…?" Midna's face was painted with incredulousness and shock. "Th… there's a…. what!? Well, where is it!?"

"Oh… uh, I guess it's back in Hyrule. I left it with someone, but I don't think he'll take it to Zelda anytime soon." Link said, scratching the back of his head.

Midna glared at him. "I broke that mirror to protect you! To protect all of us and prevent anyone like Zant threatening you and your world ever again. And now you're stuck here! You can't go back home…"

Link dropped his sword as his eyes glossed over with tears. "I have no home without you, Midna. That's why I followed an ancient myth just for a tiny chance to see you again. Midna… I love you." The Twilight Princess gasped and held her hands to her mouth. "Without you… I was hollow and lost and… Gods, Midna… I love you."

Midna let out a sob before her arms fell down. "Oh, you stupid, stupid little wolf." She whispered out before running to Link. They wrapped their arms around each other while lips collided together. Tears flowed freely as arms tightened. All emotions released as the held each other as if the world collapsed around them. After a few more seconds, Midna broke the kiss and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"I love you. I love you too, Link. So much…" She tried to smile through her tears. "That's why I did it. To try and protect you. Oh, Gods, I'm so stupid!"

"No, no, no, no, don't ever say that." Link said, brushing her hair out of her face. "You did what felt right, and I can't hold that against you anymore."

"I needed you here and I broke the damn mirror..." Midna sobbed out.

"Hey, shhh…" Link said before kissing her lips once more. "I still got here. Not even impossibility can keep me from you."

Midna laughed, and pressed their foreheads together. "And now you're here. Hmm. And you're not leaving any time soon."

"Yeah." He stroked her cheek. "The goddesses themselves couldn't tear me away from you." Right after Link said that, a large chain wrapped around his midsection and ripped him away from the arms of the Twilight Princess. He was then grabbed by the collar of his tunic and held up in the air by a massive suit of armor. There was a Twili in it, though only his angry mouth was visible. His legs were draped in a metal skirt that went down past the shins to accentuate his elf like metal boots. His teal shoulder blade guards had markings that looked like eyes. His helmet was long and pointed, and made the man look like a mountain. And his voice was strong enough to make one crumble.

"How dare you lay hands on the princess, you treasonous filth!" The giant man slammed Link into the wall. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear your head from your neck and place it on the end of my chain!?"

"Onox!" Midna yelled out. "Take a good look. Does he look Twili?" The massive man looked over the hero in his hand.

"…No."

"Put him down, big guy. This is Link. The Hero of Twilight himself."

"…Oh! Oh, he's the one you- Dear boy, I am so sorry!" He then set Link down and brushed off dust from his tunic. "General Onox of the Twili Guard, at your service laddie." He bowed to the hero who had to move his head to avoid getting his eye poked out from Onox's large helmet.

Midna laughed and intertwined her right arm with Link's left. "Link, Onox has served my family since before I was born. He's one of the few Ikanan-Twili not to rebel."

"Ikanan?" Link asked.

"Aye." Onox replied. "Descendants from the ancient kingdom of Ikana. Sent here for blasphemy against the Golden Goddesses centuries ago." He then cracked his knuckles. "Most saw the damned usurper Zant as some kind of savior, but I'll never see that murderous tyrant as any more than a demon! Son of a goat ambushed me and the Oracle before we could help dear Midna."

"Oracle?" Link looked to Midna, still confused.

"I'll explain everything. Don't you worry your pretty little head." She pulled Link's cap over his eyes then kissed him on the cheek.

Onox let out a loud hearty laugh. "HO HO! I'm just glad to finally meet the man who captivated our young princess' heart." This comment elicited a blush from the two young lovers. "I care not that you come from the light. The way she spoke of you with love and admiration, I knew you were someone truly special." Link smiled at Midna, who was now quite red in the face with her head in her free hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have the skulls of traitors to collect!" Onox then bounded out of the castle as a spiked ball materialized on the end of his chain, which slammed into an Ikanan rebel.

Midna laughed. "There's a man who loves his work." Midna leaned in for a kiss, which Link happily took in. "You're not seriously thinking about going out there?"

Link chuckled. "Well… he might need help."

Midna couldn't help but laugh. "Crossing dimensions and shattering taboos, and the first thing you want to do is help." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "You haven't changed a bit. And hopefully… neither have I." She then sank herself into Link's shadow. He was slightly surprised she could do that in her normal form. "Hee hee, is it bad that I really missed this?"

Link smiled. "Not half as much as I did." He ran out to the battlefield to join Onox.

^^^^^(Hyrule Field)^^^^^

…heat. He felt heat. And he heard cracking of wood. Gareth opened his eyes and saw a bright red and yellow blur in the middle of the darkness of night. He sat up and felt the open air graze his bare chest. He was in some sort of wagon that attached to hooks that could be fastened to a horse's saddle. Looking down, he saw his midsection wrapped in bandages. Oddly enough, there was no bloodstain where his gash was at. He felt it and it was a little tender still.

"Light Spring water." Gareth head finally focused on the source of the voice. "Heals all wounds of the flesh." The voice was androgynous. It was hard to see the outfit of the person, but they were in a deep blue skin tight getup that helped them blend into the night. There were bandages around their thighs, wrists, fingers, breasts, and top of their head. Around the mouth and neck was a dirty white scarf. Their hair was dirty blond cut short in the front, but with a long pony tail that peeked out behind their arm. Rested on their lower back was an assassin's blade.

All though one was covered by their hair, Gareth couldn't help but noting, "Your eyes are red."

"People tend to stare at them longer than most," the stranger said. "Allowing me to stare back into them." They rose allowing Gareth to quickly study their body. Judging by their waist to hip ratio and the way they walked, this person was female. "I am Sheik. Living spirit of the ancient Sheikah tribe."

Gareth stood to meet her. "Oh, you're Sheik? Forgive me, I thought you'd be a man."

Sheik's eyes narrowed slightly. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no, it's just most people who hire me aren't women." Gareth's eyes went back to her sheathed weapon. "Nor do they usually have weapons of their own."

"For self-defense, I assure you." Sheik crossed her arms. "I see you were successful in obtaining the Magic Mirror." Sheik motioned her head over to Gareth's clothes in a pile. Sitting atop was the magic mirror.

Gareth sat back down with a sigh. "Yeah, but you could've told me the other guy looking for it was the guy who single handedly saved the world."

"No. I had to make sure you were on par with him. It would have ended in a draw, if you hadn't lost your temper at the end."

Gareth couldn't argue with that. Wait-, "Wait, were you watching us?"

"Yes. I required a proper assessment. Despite your defeat, you were a near complete match for Link."

Gareth frowned. Near? "Don't you usually buy a guy drinks if you wanna get to know him?"

Sheik made no response to his joke. "Something is coming. Something dire. I will need your help and Link's to ensure our kingdom's survival."

Gareth smirked. "You know, just last week I'd have thought you nuttier than a field of Deku Babas." Sheik then tossed him a small bag. Gareth opened it and saw 5 silver rupees. More than he was promised.

"There's double that if you agree to follow me." Sheik then turned to a nearby horse, placed a note in a pouch on its saddle, and then slapped it so it could take off.

"…well all right, then." Gareth pocketed the rupees.

"Get dressed then follow me. We're heading to Castle Town."

^^^^^(Twilight)^^^^^

The tide of battle was turning. Onox fought with renewed vigor. Barking orders while also tossing enemies aside or crushing them with his ball and chain. Twili soldiers held their own and forced back Ikanan rebels. Link, with Midna's aid, was easily able to take down the dragons. After Agorok, these pretenders were nothing. The gems on their foreheads were easy targets. Whether he had to run up the back of one, or simply shoot a bomb arrow at it.

After all dragons were killed, a taller rebel charged towards Link with two swords drawn. Midna spoke to him. 'Link! That's the leader!'

"Right!" Link took out his bow, and readied an arrow. When the attacker was close enough Link shot an arrow, which hit the rebel leader in right in the left eye. The rebel screamed in pain and grabbed at the arrow before falling down on its back. An ending blow came down on the rebel's chest, causing a loud screech before it died. The battles on the field stopped as all combatants turned to the sound. Link stood up, swung his sword around, and then sheathed it. After a second, a rebel jumped up and prepared to strike, Midna popped up from Link's shadow, and used magic from her hair to ensnare the would be assassin and break its neck. The two stood back to back, to make sure no one else got the drop on them.

After a few tense seconds, the rebels threw down their weapons, went to their knees and surrendered.

Onox raised his ball and chain, swung it around, and shouted. "Hail Midna and Link! The Queen and King of Twilight!" This elicited cheers from the crowd of Twili soldiers and furious blushes from Link and Midna.

"By the Goddesses, I can't believe he said that." Midna said.

Link laughed. "Well, it was bound to get out sooner or later."

Midna couldn't help but snicker. "Oh really?" She then poked his forehead. "And what makes you so sure you're king material?"

Link took her prodding hand in his, and put on a faux big kingly accent. "Oh my dear eternal Twilight Princess! Kind benevolent ruler of this land, would you please consider me as to be your beloved prince?"

Midna couldn't contain her hysterical laughter. "Okay… okay, you've made your point." The two kissed. "Well, I guess now we have to deal with this battle aftermath."

Onox yelled from the distance. "Oh! No worries, young princess!" Over his shoulder he held several rebel bodies, while Twili soldiers marched the surviving Ikanan fighters to the castle's lower level, presumably where the dungeons were. "You two go enjoy each other's company! I'll handle the riff-raff."

After Onox ran off to deal with the new prisoners, Link asked, "So, what are you planning on doing with them?"

Midna sighed. "Oh, probably have them rebuild everything they destroyed. The governors' council will probably want them executed, but there's no way I'm doing that."

Link smiled, glad she was merciful. She then kissed him on the cheek. "C'mon! There's someone I want you to meet then I'll show you the rest of the castle."

Midna grabbed his hand, and he asked, "Who're we meeting?"

"My oldest friend and official Twili oracle, Veran. You'll love her!" She took off to the castle, dragging Link along with her as he tried his best to keep up.

^^^^^(End Chapter 3)^^^^^

_There's a place in my heart  
that I visit, so often  
one look in your eyes  
takes me there_

as we walk Laura's hill

_In the magic of twilight  
your hand holding mine  
takes me there_

-Gary Stadler and Singh Kaur (1955-1998) "Laura's Hill" (Fairy NightSongs, 1998)

* * *

I feel like I want to get past the action scenes to get to the real action. So if you feel that the action scenes were rushed, well you're not alone. I feel I'm better with duels and fewer combatants than large epic war scenes.

Also YAY references to other games YAY. Majora's Mask is a game bursting with theories because of its esoteric nature and overall uniqueness. Link is Dead, 5 Stages of Grief, Alien Molestation, but the one I don't think has enough discussion is the Stone Tower Blasphemy theory, and the reason the Ikanans were wiped out. So, I explored that, and put a tiny bit here. Oh, and we'll get back to them later.

Also have Twili versions of the big bads from the Oracle games, because they get so little love it seems. Not nearly enough fanart of either.

Oh and sex in next chapter. Because rated M.

…sssssssssssseeeeex


	4. To Know You

LEGEND OF ZELDA: TWILIGHT HEARTS CONTAINED

Chapter 4: To Know You

Disappointed in the length and quality of the previous chapter, HAVE ANOTHER ONE ON THE SAME DAY.

Time for sex and fighting. Which can be one and the same if you play your cards right.

First ever sex scene I've ever ever wrote. Don't worry, I'll be gentle. And awkward.

* * *

^^^^^(Hyrule Field)^^^^^

Sheik and Gareth had been running for several minutes to Castle Town. It was still dark and Sheik was dead set on making it there before sunrise and the townsfolk woke.

The woman was a very fast runner. Gareth had trouble keeping up with her. Something she seemed to noticed and slowed down occasionally. Gareth would feel slightly emasculated, but it did give him a view of the Sheikahs well-toned legs. It had been several years since he traveled with a female. He missed the company of the fairer sex.

When they finally reached the east entrance to Castle Town, Sheik stopped running, and stared at the skyline on the other side of the town.

"What's wrong? Enough cardio for the day?" Gareth said jogging in place.

Sheik pointed to the sky. "Take a look. Do you see?" Gareth stopped and looked at where she pointed.

"No, what am I looking for?"

"There. That cloud." Gareth squinted and finally saw a small black mass floating in the skyline. It looked like a cloud, but pitch black, and wasn't moving with the wind.

"I'm guessing that's not natural."

"In that field, Link and Princess Zelda had their final battle with the dark lord Ganondorf. It's no coincidence that that mass is floating there." Shiek explained.

"It's not that Twilight stuff Link talked about?" Gareth asked.

"No. I've seen the Twilight in action. I know the difference. Now come on. We're almost there." Sheik began to walk to the entrance of the town before turning her head back to Gareth. "Or would you rather keep your focus on my backside?"

Gareth let out a surprised chuckle. "You do have nice legs. Remind me not to get on your bad side, because a kick from those getaway sticks could probably take a head off."

Sheik said nothing, but continued to walk. Perhaps the strangest compliment she ever heard, but a compliment none the less.

^^^^^(Palace of Twilight)^^^^^

"She's down here, come on!" Midna said excitedly, as she led Link down a spiral staircase. Were these dizzying structures a divine requirement in castles?

"She lives down in the basement?" Link asked.

"Closer to the soil gets her closer to the Spirits of Twilight and the souls of the departed." Midna explained.

"Wow. Must get lonely down here."

Midna laughed. "Quite the opposite. She comes up to be alone and get away from all the chatting ghosts." When they reached the door to the Oracle's chamber, Midna gave a warning. "Just a heads up, if she's channeling spirits and whatnot, she tends to act a little… eccentric."

"Eccentric?" Link said with a tiny bit of concern.

"Don't worry. When she's normal she's like a sister to me." Midna the pushed the doors open.

"Ok…" Link was glad to meet Midna's family and friends, but that word "eccentric" didn't sit well for some reason. The room was dark, save for candles on the far end. In front of the candles kneeled a humanoid figure.

"Veran! There's someone I'd like you to meet!"

Link still couldn't see the woman, but he heard her mumbling. "….turning returning returning. As the world is turning, the evil's returning… Returning."

"Oh, dear." Midna moaned. "She's channeling…"

"What's that-?" Link's question was cut off by the Veran letting out a loud scream as Twili runes light up the room in a turquoise glow. Link finally got a good look at Midna's friend. Her skin was a darker hue than Midna's, being a more dark turquoise color compared to Midna's pale sky blue. Veran had a similar facial structure to Midna, only with smaller eyes, and larger lips. Her hair was the same color as Midna's, but only a small amount that obscured her right eye popped out of her bizarre hat. It was long, but it drooped down in front of her face.

Veran was taller than Midna, which was no small feat, as Midna was a whole head taller than Link. She wore a skirt decorated in Twili runes that covered her entire lower half and hugged her hips tightly. She had shadows around her chest that pressed her breast together to make a quite impressive display of cleavage. Most notable were her massive shoulder pads, adorned with the symbol of the Twili kingdom. On the attached sleeves were spiked elbow guards attached to a cape like cloth. Between Veran and Onox, Twili regalia was very extravagant save for Midna's. He wondered why.

Veran began to levitate. Her eyes rolled back as she spoke. "He returns…" Her voice sounded scratched and multiple, as if many different voices emanated from her throat.

"Who?" Midna asked.

"The one of darkness." The oracle responded.

"Well that narrows it down…" Midna said.

"Ganondorf or Zant?" Link asked for clarity.

"…yes… and… no." Veran answered.

Midna scoffed. "Apparently the spirits are rather salty today."

"You seem awfully calm about all this." Link noted.

"We beat them before. How hard could it be a second time?"

Veran then descended to Link, and placed her hand on his forehead. "O, child of light, savior of shadow. We beseech thee. We are the guardian spirits of the Twilight realm."

"What do you request of me?" Link asked with reverence.

"We speak through our oracle. We wish to commune with your light spirits. You, as champion, gain their trust, and precedence. They trust you. As we trust you."

Midna smirked and crossed her arms. "My, aren't you the popular one."

"Your world is threatened not by domination, but devastation. The unholy source has come together again. You saved us…" Veran retracted her hand and returned her feet to the ground. "We wish to return your kindness…" Veran closed her eyes, as the room returned to normal. Light flooded in as a Sol powered light rose from the nearby altar. Veran sighed, and opened her now normal red eyes. "Mmm… oh, was I out?" Her voice lost the scratchiness and gained a mature velveteen tone.

Midna laughed. "Veran. This is Link. The one who saved us all."

Veran looked over the young hero and smirked. "My my, Midna. This is your chosen prince?" Link blushed slightly. She then circled Link to study him further. "I'm not one to question your choice in men, Midna dear," She then tugged lightly at his cap. "His fashion sense on the other hand…"

"Easy there, oracle." Midna said with fake warning.

Veran gave a friendly laugh. "Veran. Oracle of Shadows, at your service." She extended her hand, which Link took.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Veran."

"The pleasure's all mine. It's not often I can meet the person who ensured freedom in my future." She then turned to Midna. "So, did I say anything useful this time?"

"Yes actually. The guardian spirits wish to commune with the spirits of the Light Realm. They were actually straightforward."

Veran's face light up. "I'm going to the light realm?" She clapped her hands together. "Ooh! Fantastic! I'll go pack!" She then walked over to the corner of the room where a bed and armoire were.

"Well we don't have a way to get there now…" Midna explained.

"Oh, don't fret, Middy. If the spirits proclaim it, it'll happen eventually."

"Hey Veran," Link began with curiosity. "Does it hurt when you channel spirits?"

Veran thought for a second. "Hmm… well, I'm not conscious when they speak. But going in and out of channeling… well… if you hold your breath and you feel that tightness in your chest but before it hurts. Something like that. How about you? It hurt when you turned into a wolf?"

Link had that question asked to him by the children of Ordon. "At first, but after we got that crystal it didn't."

Veran chuckled. "Oh, Midna. Have are lives ever been normal?" She then walked to her bed.

"I don't think "normal" has existed in decades. C'mon Link, Let's go upstairs."

^^^^^(Castle Town)^^^^^

Sheik peeked through the doors to Castle Town. Seeing no one, she motioned Gareth to follow.

"Nice town." Gareth commented. "So what's the plan?"

"Keep quiet and follow me." Sheik said, before taking off to the town square.

"…nice plan." Gareth scowled before following. They reached the center of the town and stood next to the fountain. "Wow. Tax dollars at work." He whispered. Sheik was looking at the rooftops, silently contemplating. "What's up? What are you looking for?" Sheik's eyes focused on the area between a red roofed house, and a stone pillar. She then ran up to the pillar, jumped, kicked off it, kicked off the wall of the red roofed building, grabbed the horizontal rod that held a royal banner on the stone pillar, swung around it, and landed atop the pillar. Gareth was very impressed by her display of athleticism. She moved like the Ninjetti Guards of the kingdom of Gamelon.

She felt around at the top of the pillar, and apparently pressed something as the fountain Gareth was standing near stopped its flow and drained out. Sheik jumped from the pillar and landed soundlessly. She walked past the bounty hunter and headed straight for the now empty fountain. "So am I just arm candy here, or…?" Gareth whispered before Sheik lifted up a drainage grate. "Hey, wait! What the fuck are we-" Sheik said nothing before dropping into the drain. Gareth sighed, extremely frustrated. "Son of a fucking…" He then jumped down behind her.

^^^^^(Palace of Twilight)^^^^^

In the main hall of the palace, Onox directed several assistants to set up a large table in the middle of the massive room. Link and Midna watched from a balcony leaning on the railing.

"Twilight banquet for the triumph of royalty." Midna placed her hand on Link's. "For you and me."

Link smiled. "Wow… still can't believe they're so accepting of me."

Midna laughed. "You saved them all, you modest mouse. Those who witnessed, spread their word throughout the kingdom, with my corroboration." She blushed and put her head in her hands. "Oh Gods, I commissioned paintings and statues and songs…"

Link couldn't help laughing. "Really? All about our adventures?"

"No just about you." She lifted her head up, revealing a trail of tears on her face. "I thought having images and words about you around would alleviate the pain… I needed you in my life… and I never thought I'd see you again…" She began sobbing. "And… now you're here… and I… I can't…"

Link gently placed his hand on her left cheek, mirroring the cementing of their trust in the desert. And he smiled that sweet smile that expressed more than any words could. She smiled and kissed and nuzzled at his palm. "I could never ask you to abandon your home. To abandon your light."

"My home is with you, Midna. You are my light." She immediately took his head in her hands and kissed him deeply. After a few seconds, they broke.

"You and your way with words. Come. I have another thing I have to show you." She grabbed his wrist and led him up a nearby staircase to the top of the castle. After walking down a hallway, Midna opened to large double doors at the end. Through the doors was a room similar in size to Zelda's. There was a massive black bed in the center and a portrait of three Twili people across from it. Must've been Midna and her parents when she was younger.

"So, is this the guest room?"

Midna stifled her laughter. "No, silly this is my room. Though you will be sleeping here." She said with a hint of mischievousness.

Link didn't pick up on it. "Oh. Ok. This carpet seems soft enough." Midna couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing as she fell sitting on her bed. "What?"

"You are just too adorable at times!" After she finally calmed down she said, "Put your gear down and come sit." Link set his sword, shield, and other items at the foot of the bed and set next to his love. She grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. "Link… are you absolutely sure beyond the shadow of a doubt that you want to stay-" He cut her off with a kiss.

"Does that answer your question yet?" Midna smiled then removed her crown. She let down her hood and let her hair flow unhinged.

"All your travels and all dangers you've faced with no thought of a reward for yourself." She stood up and walked over to a nearby window.

Link chuckled, still staying seated on the bed. "I got to see you again. That's more than enough of a reward."

"Not enough. Not for me." Midna said with a husky tone. She turned to face him and dropped her cloak to the floor. The dull light from the mirror accentuating her curves. The black on her skin began to shift on her body and dissipate. They must've acted like a layer of clothing, as her breasts hung freely looking slightly larger due their lack of restraint. Link's eyes were wide as dinner plates and his mouth hung open as the Twilight Princess sauntered towards him. "It's too little to just see me…" As she approached him, Link backed away in nervousness. She smirked as she advanced and untied her sarong. She cupped his chin in her hand and rose his eyes to meet hers. "…I want you, to have me." She slammed her lips to his, and snaked her tongue into his mouth.

^^^^^(Under Castle Town)^^^^^

The plummet from the fountain drain had to have been a few stories. Sheik leapt from side to side to brace herself before landing soundlessly on the floor. Gareth was decidedly less graceful. He plummeted and at the last possible second rammed his sword into the wall to slow his descent. He landed with a thud and sheathed his scimitar. "So… where are we?"

"Under the town." Sheik responded before walking on.

Gareth was getting mad. "Well, no fucking shit, Sheikah. I'm asking just what this place is. Most towns don't have underground catacombs. Or is this just a thing in Hyrule?"

Sheik said nothing. Natural light from the moon leaked in from the ceiling. Sheik silently scoffed before stepping on a switch. Torches lit up revealing the pair in a massive underground chamber with six stone support pillars. "Hm, we must be getting close."

"Getting close to what?"

"All will be revealed in time. Now follow me."

"Just fucking tell me." Gareth said with exasperation.

"No. I need to know you can trust me." Sheik said, before turning to face the bounty hunter.

If possible, steam would have been bursting from Gareth's ears. "Well trust is something you earn. And since we came to this town you haven't explained shit to me! I don't know if you're telling the truth, or if you're going to plant bombs down here."

Sheik sighed and tossed him another bag of rupees. "You are a mercenary. Your loyalty is for sale. Now keep quiet and follow." Sheik turned and was pelted in the back of her head by the money.

"Fuck you, asshole." Gareth said with venom on his lips.

Sheik turned with anger in her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You fucking heard me!" Gareth roared. "You can buy my skills, but you are in no way entitled to my soul! How dare you treat me like a fucking tool!" Gareth enraged, unsheathed his sword and Mage Channel.

Sheik let out a dry chuckle. "You want to fight? How funny. You think you can take me acting like a raging boar?" She placed her hand on her short sword's hilt.

"I don't know, you think you can take me acting like a condescending bitch?!" Sheik had enough and charged at the furious man.

^^^^^(Palace of Twilight)^^^^^

Link's blood was racing through his veins. Midna's kisses and touches were overloading the senses of the young man. Her scent was of fruit and lilacs, like the fields Link tended before he was old enough to tend goats. Her tongue was aggressively tangling with his. Link couldn't keep up. He was too overwhelmed by her taste, sweeter than any fruit or pastry. Link gave into impulse and love fueled lust.

He removed his gloves and cap as Midna snaked her hands under his shirt. Link raised his arms as Midna quickly disposed of his tunic top, chainmail and undershirt. Midna took a second to study the young hero's perfect physique. He wasn't a bulky muscle mass, but years of farm work and his natural combat prowess honed during his adventure sculpted a handsome and sexy man. Midna then buried her face into Link's neck to suck on the sensitive flesh.

Link let out a shuddering moan as his leg kicked slightly on its own. Midna let out a sensuous chuckle. "Nervous?"

Link nodded. "I…I've never…"

"Mnh… neither have I. I have read some books though." She kissed his collarbone, working her way lower.

"B-books? They make… books?" Link moaned out as she trailed kisses down his chest.

"Heh, yeah, but no better way than to learn from experience." Midna dragged her tongue down his abs, savoring the sweet taste and scent of his sensitive skin. Her hand then trailed even lower, eliciting a short surprised yelp from the hero. "You might be nervous… but "he" sure isn't."

^^^^^(Beneath Castle Town)^^^^^

Gareth swung his sword vertically when Sheik got close. She rolled out of the way, but Gareth followed up with volleys from the Mage Channel. Sheik somersaulted away from the bolts. She performed a very high jump and threw several large needles at her attacker.

On instinct, Gareth raised his left arm and caught the needles in his flesh. He quickly ripped out the needles with the other hand and flexed, pushing out some blood and whatever the needles were probably coated with.

Sheik was shocked at his pain tolerance. Gareth charged at the Sheikah and slashed again. She ducked down as his sword carved at the stone wall. She delivered an uppercut to his jaw followed by a kick to the stomach. He doubled back in pain, but was able to fire a bolt from his mystic weapon that impacted Sheik in the arm.

Sheik screamed out and she clutched her injured arm. It felt like a hot iron brand was held to her skin.

"You think I'm going to hold back because you're a woman?" Gareth said before firing more magic bolts at Sheik, who managed to stay one step ahead of them. "Some of the greatest warriors I've ever known are women!" A black ball then rolled near his feet. He stared at it with some confusion, before it exploded. Gareth staggered back holding his eyes.

"GAHH! Again with the fucking bombs!" Sheik jumped from the shadows and landed on Gareth's shoulders. She pulled on his hair to direct the raging man into the wall. He slammed his head into a wall, but it didn't slow him down. She imagined this is what a "rodeo" was like.

^^^^^(Palace of Twilight)^^^^^

Midna's face met the top of Link's pants. Link's breath was a trembling with a mix of nerves and anticipation. Midna took the drawstring of his pants into her teeth, and untied it, gaining a moan from Link. She giggled. "Calm there, wolf boy. Just relax, and let me have some fun." Link nodded and laid his head back on the bed.

Midna bit on the rim of his pants and underwear, and pulled down. Link let out a small "Ah!" when he felt himself free to the open air. Midna stopped to stare at the full erection in front of her. It had to have been at least seven inches. It was thick and throbbed with his pulse. Her nostrils took in the musky scent of his manliness, and it made her mouth water. She grabbed his shaft and kissed the tip. "Link… you're perfect." She then rubbed her tongue along his shaft from the base to the head, and took the head into her mouth.

Link grunted at the warmth now engulfing his most sensitive spot. Tingling sensations traveled throughout his body, starting at his crotch, and he grabbed the sheets to try to brace himself.

Midna looked up and smirked, proud of her work. And she hadn't even started yet. She took all the rest of him as she could in her mouth, savoring his unbelievable taste. Her head bobbed up and down while sucking, her own lewd act turning her on even more as she stroked at the inches her throat couldn't handle.

Link couldn't see and almost couldn't think. The love of his life and the ruler of an entire world was performing a deviant sexual act Link only heard of in passing jokes. Looking down and seeing her head going up and down was far too much for the young man. All his senses were in overload. Seeing her work, hearing the sounds of slurping and moans and giggles that accentuated the pleasure. He could smell her arousal even without wolf enhanced senses, and of course the feeling of overwhelming pleasure. All he needed now was her taste.

"Mi-Midna…" Link was going to lose his restraint soon. Midna freed her mouth and grabbed Link's hand.

"Don't worry, hero. Let yourself go." She placed his hand on the top of her head.

"… I love you." He whispered. Midna smiled, then immediately went back down on him with more intensity and passion than previously.

Link's control disintegrated. He controlled Midna's bobbing with his hand and let his moans ring freely. Either he forgot about the people on the ground floor, or he didn't care. After an intense quarter of a minute, he forced Midna down on himself all the way to the base. She gagged, but her previous actions loosened up her throat to take it all. He yelled out her name as he experienced his first orgasm with the one he loved. The first of many.

Midna's eyes watered over as he forced his way down her throat. She greedily drank all his release, mindful not to spill a drop. After he let go of her hair she stumbled back, gasping for air. "O-oh Gods, Link!"

He was half dazed, but still managed to reply. "S…sorry. I… lost my…myself."

"Oh, don't be sorry! Th-that was intense." She smiled and crawled back over on him. "You taste amazing, Link."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that. "T-thanks?"

She chuckled at his reply, and felt back down there. He was still hard and ready for more. "Hee-hee! Ready for round two?"

^^^^^(Under Castle Town)^^^^^

After a few seconds on his back, Sheik kicked off Gareth's back and forced his head into the stone wall. Removing his head from the indentation he created, he stumbled around disoriented. Two kicks to his head returned him to normal. What she lacked in power, she made up for in speed.

He composed himself, and began counterattacking with his sword. She predictably dodged every slice, until he let off some quick shots from the Mage Channel. He hit her in the stomach causing her to double back in pain. "HA HA HA! People forget about it, this unique little beauty!"

Sheik tossed out a chain that wrapped around Gareth's left arm that held the Mage channel. She yanked it back, disarming the weapon. She jerked back again to try to bring him towards her but he resisted. He grabbed at the chain, further wrapping it around his arm and drawing her towards him. Sheik was shocked, taken aback at his sheer strength. A few more wraps around his arm and he slashed at the chain completely shattering it. He then used the momentum of the chain break to connect his fist to her jaw.

Sheik spun around in the air, but was able to throw a deku nut down at his feet.

"GAH! Bright! Fuck!"

He felt Sheik land on his shoulders again. "Not this time!" He backed up as fast as he could and slammed into the wall behind him. She screamed loudly as she felt a rib or two crack. She still managed to take out a needle and jam it in his side between the ribs. Gareth let out a roar like yell, before stumbling forward. Sheik stumbled to her feet and unsheathed her assassin blade. Gareth coughed up some blood before readying his stance.

The two combatants yelled, before charging at each other.

^^^^^(Palace of Twilight)^^^^^

Midna sat up and straddled Link's midsection. She slowly stroked him, more than happy with his well-endowed size. She leaned down and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Link. With all of my heart."

Link smiled back. "I love you too, Midna. So much." Midna took a deep breath and positioned herself over him. Slowly she put his tip inside her. She shuddered, feeling bolts of pleasure and some sparks of pain.

"O-oohh f…fuck." She moaned, as she continued to guide more of him into her.

Link's eyes widened slightly, hearing her swear for the first time ever, but his eyes soon glossed over in pleasure feeling her warmth engulf him. The pain of his penetration was starting to outweigh the pleasure. She knew more of him could still fit, so she gritted her teeth and slammed down on him, letting out a small shriek of pain

Link leaned up and embraced his lover. "Midna? Are you…"

"I-I'm fine… Just… h-hurts a bit."

"Should we st-"

"No! No no no, j-ust… give me a second." She took a while to concentrate on her breathing. Link rubbed his hands all over her back and he trailed kisses from her neck to her jawline, hoping he could alleviate her discomfort. It seemed to work as her short breaths turned into moans when he reached and nibbled at her ear. She giggled. "Okay, wolfie. Brace yourself." She began to rock back and forth on his lap.

Link closed his eyes and slightly leaned back, feeling waves of powerful deep waves of pleasure coursed through his entire being. Not wanting Midna to do all the work, he held on to her hips and began to thrust up into her.

After several thrusts, Link hit something deep inside Midna that nearly had her eyes pop out of her skull. "O-OH Majora!" She yelled out before pushing Link down on his back. Some switch went off in her and she bounced up and down on Link with wild fervor. She kept her hands on his chest, pinning him to the bed as their lovemaking intensified. Between her loud and nonstop moaning, his hands found their way to her breasts out of instinct as he cupped them. When he began to pinch and tweak her nipples, Midna withdrew her hands from Link's chest to grab her own head, completely losing all self-control. Link immediately sat up, wrapped one arm around her lower back, took her nipple into his mouth and kept the other in between his fingers.

She was close. "Fuck! L-Link, I'm-I'm…!"

"M-Mid-Midna!" Link was feeling his own pleasure pressure building up.

"Ahh…Ha… HAAAAAAA!"

^^^^^(Beneath Castle Town)^^^^^

"RAAAAH!"

Sheik and Gareth yelled out as they ran towards each other as fast as they could, pushing through the pain of their injuries. They leapt into the air at the same time blades meeting when they were close. A bright flash and clang ran out when they connected. They landed opposite from where they jumped. They spun around to face each other in combat ready positions. After a few seconds of staring down, Sheiks blade broke at the handle and clattered on the floor just as Gareth dropped his.

The two collapsed in unison dropping to their knees, then falling over, catching themselves on their elbows. They both let out ragged, labored breaths. After a few seconds, Sheik spoke. "I think… we can call that… a draw."

"You know what… Let's." Gareth wheezed out. Sheik took out a small bottle from her pouch with a purple liquid in it. She put it under her scarves and drank half of it before tossing it to Gareth. He quickly finished off the rest. After a second, all his wounds healed and his energy returned to him. "Tastes like sea water, but damn if it doesn't fix me up."

"Great Fairy's Tears. Just a drop can pull you from the brink of death."

Gareth laughed. "Yow. This kingdom must make a killing on health drink things. Traveling around in Holodrum and what have you, if I broke my leg, just wrap it and don't lean on it for two weeks." He walked up to Sheik and handed her the vial back. "Look… I'm sorry. You're right; my temper does have the tendency to take over. You know more about this place then I do, and I'm sorry for snapping."

Sheik sighed. She grabbed at the bottle, but held on to his hand with her's. "No. I am sorry. I was disrespectful and I deeply apologize." Gareth saw she was smiling under her scarves. "This alter ego does have some… people problems."

Gareth gave her a confused look. "The who do what now?"

Sheik took her hand back and explained. "My name is not Sheik. This is a persona made up of the eternal spirit of the Sheikah tribe, guardians and protectors of the royal family." She walked a few steps away from the bounty hunter. "One is said to exist hidden away, though victim to the cycle of time that will envelop us all. The warrior spirit of the Sheikah is imbued with the royal family, giving them a means of concealment." She turned to face Gareth. "I am not Sheik." She grabbed at her scarves. A triangle symbol glowed on her right hand. As she tore off the scarves a bright light shone throughout the entire chamber. Gareth had to shield his eyes from the radiance.

When it finally subsided, Gareth looked to see what just happened. Instead of seeing a blue ninja, he saw a heavenly beautiful woman with flowing brown hair in a purple and white dress with golden shoulder armor.

"I am Zelda. Princess of Hyrule."

^^^^^(Palace of Twilight)^^^^^

Midna collapsed on top of Link. They were both sweaty, exhausted, but content in the afterglow of their love. She moved down to properly kiss him, then rolled off of him. She snuggled close and wrapped her arms around his waist. Link was extremely dazed, and couldn't say anything.

Midna giggled. "Mmm… was it so good you have no words left?"

Link let out a haggard laugh. "Sh…shut up." They shared a laugh. "It was… incredible Midna. Just… wow."

"Plenty more coming in the following days."

Link let out a shudder. "You know beds are also made for sleeping, Midna."

"And some balconies, chairs, showers and stables are also made for love making." She joked.

"Oh, Farore, grant me strength!" Link gasped out.

Midna laughed and leaned over to kiss him. "…I love you, Link. I can't say that enough." She rested her head on his chest. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…"

Link wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Both unaware of a window to the Light realm opening before them.

^^^^^(Beneath Castle Town)^^^^^

Gareth just stared at the glowing princess before him, in awe of her radiance and beauty. After several seconds, he snapped back and immediately kneeled before her. "Y-your highness. I apologize for my… my everything!"

Zelda rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Stand up, Gareth. There's no need for formalities. After all, we just got to really know each other."

Gareth slowly stood up. "Well… I have to say… this is a first for me. The best way to get to know someone is through the clashing of blades or beer mugs. It's just I never thought either of those would be with someone of royalty."

Zelda laughed. "Ha! Really?"

Gareth smiled back. "Yeah, most kings and queens I've met are more content to sit on their asses shoveling cake down their throats and have other people do important work for them."

"I can assure you, I rarely indulge in pastries." Gareth laughed. An actual joke. Then the look on Zelda's face went serious. "My kingdom just faced a terrible crisis. Most of my advisors were killed. Most of my soldiers have also fallen. Now with only a skeleton staff of people at the castle, I'm the only one that can find out what exactly what looms over Hyrule."

"And you think I can help?" Gareth asked.

"From your combat with Link and myself, you are more than qualified. I was woefully unprepared for the invasion of the Usurper King. I will not make that same mistake again."

Gareth thought for a few seconds. "Right. Okay. So, what's the mission here?"

Zelda placed her hands together and a ball of light formed. It rose into the air and illuminated the underground room. "This is the Sheikah Sage chamber, built by the Sheikah to hide the inhabitants of the castle should war ever come to the town. It's also said to be near an area where the two dimensions of Light and Shadow are thin. I believe with the Magic Mirror Link found, I can use it to communicate with him on the other side."

"Huh. So not just a princess but a priestess? Hyrule's full of surprises." Gareth said.

"Like I am now, I do have mystical power. Trained by my mother in mystic arts, the blood of the Goddess flows through me. In this form only, however. When I transform to my Sheik alter ego, my magic is minute." Zelda explained.

"So what's the plan, princess?" Gareth asked.

"May I have the Magic Mirror?"

"Oh, of course." Gareth reached into his coat pocket and handed her the mirror. She held it in her right hand as it began to glow.

"Come next to me. I'm starting to see something." Gareth walked up behind her and peered over her shoulder. "Link possesses the Triforce of Courage. I have the Triforce of Wisdom."

"The what?"

"I'll explain later, but we share a connection. And through that connection I can… see…" Zelda's eyes widened.

"What? You find him?"

"More than just him…"

Gareth stared into the mirror, and saw what caused Zelda to react so strangely. "OH, HO!"

^^^^^(Palace of Twilight)^^^^^

The sound of an "OH, HO!" shrieked the two lovers apart. Link fell off of the bed and Midna scrambled to cover herself up. "Who said that!?" Midna yelled, looking around the room.

"Um… over here." A feminine voice rang out a few feet near the doorway. The two looked over and saw a floating white circle. In that circle was the face of Princess Zelda.

"Z…Zelda?" Link asked.

"I see you two found each other." Zelda said, covering her eyes in embarrassment. "By the Goddesses, Link, cover yourself up!" Link's face turned a deep shade of red as he searched around for his pants. He heard someone laughing on the other side of the mirror. "Who else is with you?

"It's just me, man!" Gareth laughed. "Oh, there's got to be a corn popping kettle around here somewhere.

"Gareth!?" Link said, putting on his pants. "What are you doing there?"

"Ha ha, long story."

Midna covered herself all the way to her neck in shadow-cloth. "Who's Gareth?"

"The guy I met while finding the Mirror. We battled before, but he's an alright guy." Link walked up to the floating apparition. He saw that Zelda and Gareth were in some sort of stonewalled chamber. "I take it you have the Magic Mirror."

"Yes. We are in a place where we can communicate with you." Zelda explained, still slightly flushed in the face.

Midna walked up behind Link. "Hey, you think you can use this to bring us over?"

"Why?"

"We talked to our Oracle, and she, as the vessel for our guardian Shadow spirits, wishes to talk to the Light spirits in your world. She was given a premonition about some sort of cataclysm."

Zelda's face grew despondent. "Then I was right… and we've barely a chance to catch our breath…"

Gareth chimed in. "Maybe we can. Hey Link, how'd you do it? Cross over, that is."

Link scratched the back of his head. "…I don't really remember. I just… thought about Midna and how much I wanted to see her again."

"Aww, that was so sweet I think a tooth of mine fell out." Midna said, before leaving a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, you're the legendary Midna! Hello. Gareth. Bounty hunter extraordinaire."

Zelda rejoined the conversation. "Maybe the Spirits of Light themselves can help."

"Sprits of who?" Gareth asked.

"Guardians of our Light Realm. They are powerful spirits of light, and could use their magic to pull through the Mirror." Zelda explained.

"So… I guess you're heading to a Light spring soon. You think you can go to the one in Ordon?" Link asked. "It'd be great to see everyone and let them know I'm ok."

"Good idea. I'd like to formally meet your friends and family." Midna added.

"Then it's settled." Zelda decided. "We'll head out in half a day. So rest up and prepare."

"Thank you, Zelda." The circle dissipated.

Midna smiled. "I guess that gives us some time to have a bit more fun."

Link shook his head and laughed. "As much as I'd love to, we should get some sleep. Looks like another adventure is up ahead."

Midna pouted. "Stupid spirits getting in our way." She plopped down on the bed.

Link went to lie down next to her. "Tell you what. As soon as this is all over, I'm all yours."

Midna smirked as she cuddled up to him. "Mmm. I'll hold you to that."

^^^^^(Beneath Castle Town)^^^^^

Zelda sighed as the magic mirror powered down. "We have our mission. We should go and rest."

Gareth went to pick up his dropped weapons. "So. I guess I'll make camp outside the city."

Zelda smiled. "No. Feel free to rest at the Castle. There's a guest room near mine."

Gareth's eyes widened. "Wha… really? The guards will be fine with having a bounty hunter walking the halls?"

"Hmm, you're right." Zelda thought for a moment, then reached for her ear. "Good thing I broke out these old Triforce earrings." She took an earring and pinned it to Gareth's vest. "By the power vested in me, I appoint you, Bounty Hunter Gareth, as my royal bodyguard."

Gareth examined the earring now pinned to him. "Whoa… that's a thing?"

Zelda giggled. "It is now. Now follow me to the castle." She walked to the other doorway leading to another area.

"Huh. It's good to be the queen." Gareth soon followed.

^^^^^(End of Chapter 4)^^^^^

* * *

No song at the end of this one. Can't really think of a fitting tone.

So yeah. That was fun. Again criticisms needed and welcome.

Also disclaimer. Condoms probably don't exist in the Nintendo-verse, but here in our boring, non Triforce having reality, if you want to have intimate fun with a special someone, or an internet hookup, be safe and use protection. It's the best way to prevent the spread of STDs and unwanted pregnancies.

Next chapter will be a while. I kind of burned myself out on this. But hopefully not too long.


	5. Not Alone

TWILIGHT HEARTS CONTAINED

Chapter 5: Not Alone

OK Now time for character development! Enough beating around the pubes!

Also, we'll get to know Mr. Gareth a bit more. And my take on Zelda.

I don't own Zelda! I don't even own my own place!

* * *

^^^^^(Castle Hyrule)^^^^^

The light of the sun hit Zelda's face as she stirred awake. After rubbing sleep from her eyes, she sat up and took a deep breath. She chuckled a bit hearing snoring from the other side of the room. After a quick 30 minute shower, she transmuted her traditional Princess regalia onto herself, and went to wake her new bodyguard.

"Gareth? Are you awake yet?" The princess asked while knocking. She heard some rustling around. "Gareth. We've only a few hours."

"…Bbnuh? Zel… Oh I'm sorry. This bed… it's probably the softest thing I've ever slept on." She heard feet hit the floor. "Much more than the earth, mind."

"Are you decent?"

"Uh, kind of sort of. Is there a lake nearby I can take a bath in?"

Zelda laughed. "Oh, Nayru! Can't you use the shower in the bathroom?"

"What's a shower?"

Zelda stared blankly at the door for a few seconds. "…Have pants on, because I need to come in and make sure you're real."

"Uh… okay." Zelda opened the door. Thankfully, Gareth did have pants on, but not a shirt. He still had bandages wrapped around his waist.

"You don't have to have those on. The potions and spring water have made it so it was as if you were never injured."

Gareth blushed a bit. "Yeah, I know. I'm still not used to healing like that. I'm not used to… any of this. Castles, healing magic, other dimensions…" He sat back down on the bed. "Kind of a bit of a headtrip."

Zelda sat next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I had no idea this would be such a culture shock for you. I apologize."

Gareth smirked. "Apologize for being incredibly hospitable? I'm just used to being shit on by royalty. Uh, I mean… royalty doesn't tend to respect bounty hunters."

Zelda smiled. "Well, I hope I can change that preconception of royalty you have." She stood. "Now come, I need to show how to work indoor plumbing. Midna and Link are probably waiting for us."

Gareth followed her to the adjacent bathroom. "All right then. What's a plumbing?"

^^^^^(Midna's Room, Palace of Twilight)^^^^^

Link was used to getting up when the sun poked through his window. However in the world of Twilight, there was no sun. No bright light to wake him up. No heat to signal him that it was time to start the day.

And he was fine with that. All the warmth and light he needed was sleeping right beside him. His internal clock was still on Ordon time, however, so he just stared at the Twili woman next to him. Her head rested on his chest, with a permanent smile of pure contentment on her face. He sighed and stroked her hair. Zelda and Gareth were probably on their way to Ordon, but he was in no way going to disturb his Twilight Princess until she was good and awake.

"Mmmnm…" Midna began to stir. "Mmm… Link." She began to shift around.

"Morning, Midna." Link said. Her eyes were still closed.

"Oh, Link. Harder…" She moaned groggily and rolled around. "Yeah… pull my hair. Slap my-"

"OK! Good morning Midna!"

Midna opened her eyes. "Oh Link! I must've been dreaming." She said mischievously.

"Ha ha. Now come on. Zelda and Gareth are probably waiting for us."

"Oh, let them wait a few more hours. I have other things in mind for today."

Link sighed, with his head in his hand. "As much as I'd love to spend the rest of forever in here, we have a job to do."

"Oh, I know. Just having fun." She stood up and stretched. "Ahh… I'll go get our shower ready." She said, making her way to the adjacent bathroom.

Link's eyes widened. "Our?"

Midna couldn't help but laugh. "We've made love. Don't tell me you're getting cold feet about a simple shower together!"

^^^^^(Hyrule Castle)^^^^^

Zelda waited patiently, sitting on a bench outside Gareth's door. She smiled, remembering when she turned on the shower and seeing him jump back at the water shooting out of the wall. She also thought back to when her eyes scanned his bare chest. Not to check him out (although she had to admit his slightly larger and more muscular build than Link was very appealing), but she noticed a collection of scars covering his body. Link's adventure lasted a few months, and with springs and potions, he didn't have much to show if one didn't know any better. Gareth has been a bounty hunter for Goddesses know how long. Each of those had to have a story behind them.

Something about him intrigued her. She wanted to know about this warrior.

Zelda was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Gareth stepped out, clothed and toweling off his hair. "Wow! And pipes do all that? Man, why doesn't every place everywhere have it."

"It's a pretty expensive addition. Only castles tend to have them. And bars, strangely. Anyway, ready to go?"

Gareth reached behind the door, threw the towel down, and got his red coat. "Sure, let's go." He threw on his coat and followed her as she walked down the hall. Down in the main hall there were servants cleaning and some other people in fancy garb. Some shot him some confused looks. "I don't think I belong here, Zelda."

"It's not you." She explained. "We just went through a traumatic set of events and you walking around with a very big sword strapped to your hip." Gareth looked down and saw that indeed he was the only one with a sword on his belt that looked like it could cut through other swords. "They're on edge and you're new around here. Don't take it personally." Gareth looked up. He rarely did take things personally, but he was with a new friend and wanted to make good impressions on her colleagues. When they walked past an old man in brown robes. He smiled and waved, to which the older man just glared back at him.

"You know, I just think they don't like me hanging around with you." He whispered.

"Really?" Zelda replied. "Huh… Just give them time." The two then reached the royal stables and were greeted by an attendant.

"A pleasant morning to you, your highness." He bowed, then looked up with an eyebrow cocked looking at Gareth. "May I inquire as to who your friend is?"

"This is Gareth. The new royal bodyguard."

"Hi. How you doing?" Gareth said, trying to make his voice a bit less harsh.

The attendant gave a slightly confused look. "I wasn't aware there was a royal bodyguard position."

"Heh. Neither was I." Gareth joked, trying to break the tension.

"Well then, what do you need of me, Princess?"

"We need a carriage. We have to get to Ordon Village."

^^^^^(Palace of Twilight)^^^^^

Link was drying his hair off and looking in the mirror. He would've been out around the same time as Midna, but she kept finding ways to… distract him unfairly. So after getting some alone time in the shower to clean and cool off, he was checking out his neck and chest and the battle scars he attained during last nights, shall we say, bedroom row. There were hickey marks on his neck, and still fresh scratches across his chest and stomach.

"Goodness…" He said, turning slightly to see more of the side of his neck. "Next time, I'm keeping the chainmail on. Break out the magic armor…" He laughed softly, then tied his pants tight. He left the bathroom to reach for his shirt draped over a chair, but it wasn't there. "Midna, you've seen my shirt anywhere?" He turned to the doorway to the hall, and saw her holding something behind her back.

"I have a surprise for you." She revealed some clothes folded up in her hands. It was his tunic, now black and adorned with angular teal designs.

"By the Goddesses, Midna…" He said, turning it around to look at more of it. "It's absolutely beautiful."

Midna sighed in relief. "Oh… I thought you'd hate it."

Link laughed. "Midna, I could never hate anything you've made." He immediately put it on. "Wow. Did you just… charm it?"

"A simple spell to turn it black, and using very old and traditional techniques to tattoo the lines on it. It's fit only for a king."

Link smiled, and put on his now black cap. It being tattooed with the same symbol that appeared on his wolf form's head. "If it's all the same to you, I'll keep this over a crown."

"Oh! That reminds me. Here, close your eyes…" Link obliged. He felt her hands reach behind his head, and fiddle around for a few seconds. "There we go!" Link opened his eyes and felt around his forehead. Something now dangled from the top of his forehead, very similar to the same thing Midna had on her head. "Now it's official." She said, with tears beginning to pool in her eyes. "There's still the public ceremony, but in the eyes of the gods you're the king now." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "I love you, Link."

He returned the hug. "I love you too, Midna. Always." They stood in their embrace, never wanting to move, or let go.

^^^^^(Hyrule Field)^^^^^

The princess and her guardian were ushered through the field that linked Castle Town with the rest of Hyrule in a carriage pulled by two white steeds driven by the royal stableman.

Gareth shifted around in his seat across from the princess. "Man even these are comfortable. Everything's so… uncomfortably comfortable here."

Zelda let out a soft chuckle at his joke. "If you want, I can pull us over to get a rock for you to sit on."

"Ha! Nah, I'm fine with my ass on somethi- oops! I mean, I'm happy sitting on something soft for a change." He quickly looked away letting a swear slip. He mentally chided himself, wanting to be as proper as he could to the only noblewoman to ever show him any respect.

Zelda gave a kind smile. "Feel free to be yourself, Gareth. I don't mind."

"Heh, I'll try to keep the "fucks" to a minimum." Gareth laughed.

"That'd be for the best." Zelda leaned forward. "So tell me, Sir Gareth, how does one get into the bounty hunter business?"

"Sir? That's a new one." Gareth leaned back in his seat. "Well, when you're good at something, you might as well make a trade out of it."

"So you've been fighting all your life?"

Gareth looked at her and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He looked around the carriage as if he was trying to find words.

"Gareth? Is something wrong?"

Gareth sighed. "I don't know why, but I feel like I can tell you this. …I'm an amnesiac, Zelda. I woke up one day six years ago in a village with no memory of anything before that."

A startled gasp came from the princess. "Goddesses, Gareth…"

"Horon Village in Holodrom. When I woke up it was under siege by bandits. I stole a sword from one. This one," He then unsheathed his scimitar. "And subdued them. I just… could. I mean, I don't remember learning how to fight but I must've had some training before then. Turns out, those bandits were wanted by the kingdom there for a pretty health sum."

"And that's what started your bounty hunting career?"

"More or less. I joined a mercenary cabal soon after. That's where I got this." He brought out his Mage Channel weapon. "A Goron village was under attack by Dinalfols. An elder was about to be eaten by a few until I stepped in. He had no money, so he gave me this."

Zelda took a while to respond. "And you… never found anything about your past?"

"The name "Gareth" was embroidered in this jacket," He moved his head to the side, so he could show her the name on his collar. "So I just took that name. Could be mine, could be the guy who made it. I don't know."

"That's horrible, Gareth. To not know your own parents… to not know your home…" Zelda's voice began to waver emotionally.

"No, hey, it's fine. Really." He grabbed her hand. "It's a bit… out of the ordinary, but I've made a half-decent life out of it so far all things considered." When the princess finally smiled, Gareth smiled back. He then let go of her hands and leaned back. "The fact the first thing you went to was parents must mean you love yours dearly."

"Yes." She closed her eyes as if trying to bring back a memory. "Even though they are gone, I still feel their love for me every day."

Gareth's face immediately fell. "Oh, shit. Zelda, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine. You couldn't have known." She let out a somber sigh. "My mother passed away last year from an infection. She was a kind and gentle woman. She taught me everything about magic. Though the Triforce of Wisdom helped with that as well."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask what the Triforce is. But that can wait. What was your dad like?"

"Very stern, but fair. He knew how to rule with the perfect balance of compassion and firmness. After mother died his mood began to worsen. He was never violent towards me, but to the help and other subjects he was easy to anger. His mind began to… deteriorate." Zelda was finding it hard to bring up these painful memories without tearing up.

Gareth quickly raised his hand. "Hey hey, if it's too much, you don't have to tell me anymore."

"No." Zelda sniffed. "It's good to get the bad memories out. They can fester inside of you…" She pulled out a small handkerchief and dabbed the sides of her eyes. "His mind was going. He was talking to people who weren't there. It was like dementia but he was only in his fifties. He…he fell off a balcony. Reaching out for… I don't know." Soft sobs started to boil in Zelda's throat. Gareth immediately got up and sat next to her. He wasn't sure what to do, but the young woman needed someone to be there, he thought. He put his arm around her shoulders as her sobs began to subside.

When her cries finally subsided, she looked up. "Thank you."

Gareth withdrew his arms. "You okay?"

"Yes." Zelda replied, drying off her face with her handkerchief. "That was a month before Zant's invasion."

"Yeah. Link told me. The usurper prick." Gareth stood up to sit across from Zelda again. "To go through all of that and still run a country… Zelda, I think you're braver than me."

"You're too kind. My first official act was a surrender. Not the bravest thing…" She looked down at the floor despondently.

"From what Link told me it actually was. It'd be stupid to go up against Zant directly like that. It was brave and smart to stand down. And with Link and Midna it worked out in the end, didn't it?"

Zelda smiled. "I guess it did." After a few seconds of silence, "So you were with a mercenary group. Are you still in touch with them?"

Gareth immediately looked away. "That's… that's kind of a long sto-"

"Princess Zelda. Sir Gareth. We've arrived outside Ordon." The carriage driver announced.

"It will have to wait. We've a job to do." Zelda said, stepping out of the carriage. Gareth soon followed. The first thing they saw was a very large treehouse.

Gareth looked over and saw a sign that had Link's name on it. "Huh, he lives here."

Zelda turned to the carriage driver. "Thank you. You may wait for us at the gate to the field."

"As you wish, your majesty." He then tugged the reins and turned back the way he came.

"Charming little abode." Gareth commented.

"It's very him." Zelda added.

"Is someone out there?" A feminine voice asked from inside the house.

"Who wants to know?" Gareth answered with sternness. A young woman with short blonde hair looked out from the top window.

"Ah! Princess Zelda!" the young woman exclaimed. Shuffling was heard inside the house before the door opened and the girl exited then bounded down the ladder. She immediately bowed in front of the monarch. "Your highness! I'm so honored that you visit our simple village!"

"You are Ilia, correct?" Zelda asked. The young woman nodded, still with her head bowed down. "You may rise, young Ilia. I'm grateful for the words of wisdom you bestowed upon our young hero."

Ilia rose and smiled brightly at the princess' kind words. She looked over at the man in the red coat standing beside the monarch. "Who is this, your highness?"

"Gareth. Bodyguard." He responded, arms folded.

"At ease, Gareth. I highly doubt she's going to try to kill us." Zelda chuckled. "So, Ilia, might I ask what you were doing in Link's home?"

"Oh just tidying up. He really let the place go after he came back." She then became exuberant. "Tell me! Has Link been successful? Did he find who he was looking for?"

Zelda smiled brightly at the young woman. "Yes. Link and Midna have reunited within the Twilight Realm."

Ilia sighed, then sat down next to the ladder leaning back on the tree trunk. "Oh thank the Goddesses. He was so devastated."

Zelda sat down next to the young woman, surprising Ilia and Gareth. "Yes. He was a different person without her. …but he was also a different person with her. My spirit was with them for a time. I saw him grow from a farmhand swinging a steel stick to a fine tuned warrior. And she changing from a sarcastic imp to the princess she truly is. There has never been a pair to so perfectly complement each other."

Ilia giggled at the princess' praise of her friend. "And now they've reunited…"

"Yeah, in more ways than one." Gareth joked. Zelda shot him a slightly disapproving look as he sat in front of the two women. "You two have known him for a long time, but I've fought him. I've been a professional warrior for as long as I can remember, but that kid destroyed me. And I think I know why. Not just because he as that triangle force thing, he's always fighting for someone other than himself. He knew Midna needed him as much as he needed Midna."

Ilia started laughing. "Oh look at us! Going on about Link as if we were his fanclub!"

"Ha! Well if anyone deserves a fanclub, it's the guy who saved the whole damn world!" Gareth added. The three shared a laugh until Ilia asked the question.

"So, Princess Zelda, might I ask what you and your personal bodyguard are doing in our little village?"

Zelda paused for a moment. "We… are going to greet Link and Midna as they return through the Ordona Light Spring.

Ilia gasped. "Link's coming back!" She shot up from the tree. "Oh! We have to tell everyone! Especially Colin…"

"No Ilia. We cannot." Zelda stood to face the younger girl. "Link and Midna come as our world faces another looming catastrophe. As much as we wish, there's no time to catch up."

"C'mon, Zel." Gareth sighed. "Don't you think he'll be clearer in mind seeing his friends again?"

Zelda thought for a second, shaking off the nickname for now. "It's possible. We'll have to see when we see him again."

"When are we going to see them?" Ilia asked.

"Let's find out. Gareth, may I have the mirror?" Zelda asked, turning to the bounty hunter.

"Quite possibly…" Gareth quipped. He fished in his inner coat pocket then handed over the Magic Mirror. The princess took it by the hilt and it began to glow along with the Triforce symbol on her hand.

^^^^^(Palace of Twilight)^^^^^

"I don't want to leave." Midna whispered, her and Link still in a tight embrace. "Part of me just wants the Light world to crumble away and we can stay like this forever…"

Link smiled up to the Twilight Princess. "But I know that's a part of you you'll never listen to."

She tilted his head up with her finger to his chin and captured his lips to her own. "It's extremely tempting, but I could never leave our friends on their own."

"That reminds me, how are we supposed to know when-" Link was cut off by a bright light coming from behind them.

"Oh thank the Goddesses. You've clothes on now." Zelda's voice rang through the light.

"Nice to hear from you too, your majesty." Midna quipped, crossing her arms.

"Hello, Zelda. So what's the plan?" Link asked.

"Well… I think that with the power of the Triforce that the two of us possess in addition to the Light Spirits, we can cause a more stable bridge between the worlds to bring you two over."

"And the oracle?" Midna added.

"I believe so yes." Zelda added. Her face was soon replaced by another.

"Link? Link are you there?"

"Ilia?"

"Oh Link! It's really you." She exclaimed in exuberance.

"Is that Little Miss Amnesiac?" Midna quipped.

"Are… are you Midna?"

"Hee-hee! Yes. I'm the one that Link journeyed with to save the world."

"Are you in Ordon, Zelda?" Link asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Oh! I can't wait to see Rusl and the kids and everyone again!" Link grabbed Midna's hands. "Do you want to meet the people you saved personally?"

"I don't know, wolfie? Think I'd be to… weird for them?" Midna asked, looking down at the floor.

"Don't ever say that, Middy. They'll love you. Don't worry."

"Link, I don't think there's time for-" Zelda began to say, before Gareth cut her off

"What our dear princess means is that there ain't no celebration in the works. You can say "hi," but we're on the clock." Zelda grabbed the mirror back, angry at the bodyguard. He whispered at her "Can't the guy just make sure his friends know he's not dead before we head off?"

Zelda sighed. "…I suppose." She then turned back to the Mirror. "We'll get things ready on this end."

"Okay. I guess we'll wait outside the palace until you're ready to pull us through." Link said, before the window to the light dissipated.

"I'll have to leave Onox in charge. We should go get Veran." Midna said before giving Link a quick kiss and dragging him out of the bedroom.

* * *

Holy rushed endings, Baman!

Guhh, with finals and other bullshit piling on it took me longer than usual, and I hate that. I'll try not to take a month next time, but I also need to get a thwack on my other stories.

So… E3's coming up. I think they'll announce a Majora's Mask 3ds remake with Zelda WiiU. That's why the mask made a cameo in Link Between Worlds. Anywhoozle, I'll catch y'all next time.


End file.
